D N Angel The New Beggining
by ashley211994
Summary: In this version of D N Angel i chose a girl main character named Alice who loves to creat art.
1. The begining

It was an early and a beautiful morning. The sun was shining bright and you could hear the water from the ocean waves lightly crash down on the shore. My name is Alice and this is how my story began. I am a 15-year-old girl with light brown wavy hair and blue eyes. I like to draw all the time and I have many paintings hanging in my bedroom.

The first thing I saw that morning was the crystal blue sky. I was very tired. I had spent all night long working on a drawing that had to be perfect. I looked over to my dresser and read the clock. "Oh man! I am late for school!"

I got up immediately and ran out the door with my sketchbook, book bag and two pieces of toast in my hand. This happens regularly. Most of the time my mother and grandpa would be doing some kind of ritual or something like that which I really thought was weird. They like to worship an angel or something, but I don't usually pay attention.

Once I got to school I ran into my friend Rachel. She was a very bouncy girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was always talking about boys.

"Hey Alice! Have you heard about the new student?" asked Rachel.

"There is a new student?"

"Yes! His name is Joshua and he is so hot!"

"To you, every guy is hot." I said as I laughed.

Rachel and I walked into the classroom and sat at our desks. In front of me was another friend of mine his name is Michael. He was a very clumsy boy with red hair and green eyes. He liked to draw too. He had been my friend ever since I moved hear which was about 5 years ago.

"Hi Alice, I was wondering if maybe you and me could go to the art museum tonight. I heard they got a new painting in."

"Oh sorry I cant, I have to do another ritual thing tonight."

"Sorry if this offends you but your family is really strange.

"Yes I know."

Just at that moment our teacher, Mrs. Smith, came in. Mrs. Smith was very strict and would not tolerate bad students. She was about 40 years old and she had a little gray in her hair with a touch of brown and brown eyes.

"Everybody take your seats." Said Mrs. Smith " I would like to introduce a new student to our class. His name is Joshua."

When Joshua walked through the door all the girls sighed and started murmuring to each other. Joshua was a very handsome boy. He was tall and had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled in the sun and golden blonde hair. He seemed almost perfect.

"Hello my name is Joshua." He said in a musical like voice.

All the girls squealed and all the guys rolled their eyes including me. I thought it was ridiculous the way the girls acted.

"All right every one, settle down!" Mrs. Smith snapped. Every one was silent in an instant. "You may sit anywhere you wish Joshua."

Joshua nodded and walked towards the back of the room. His eyes suddenly looked into my eyes and he came and sat next to me in the empty desk.

"May I ask what your name is?" Joshua asked.

I was suddenly nervous. "Uhm…Alice."

"What a lovely name for such a beautiful girl."

I started to blush. I had never felt this way before.

Joshua then found a vase full of roses and took one out of the vase and set it on my desk. " May I join you for lunch this after noon?"

I was speechless, but I managed to blurt out a few words. "Uhm…yes." My face felt hot and I knew that all the girls where staring at my in scorn.

"I will meet you under the cherry blossom tree at noon." He took my hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

* * * * *

It was finally noon and I had butterflies in stomach. Rachel and Michael walked with me to lunch.

"I can't believe that Joshua invited you to lunch and not me!" said Rachel in a unhappy mood.

I didn't know what to say, I was too nervous.

"I mean seriously, why you? Your not even that pretty!" When Rachel is mad she doesn't usually watch her mouth.

"Rachel! Stop!" Yelled Michael. "It doesn't matter! So just drop it!" Yelled Michael.

Michael doesn't get mad often, so it was kind of surprising to Rachel and me.

"Oh sorry Alice." Said Rachel.

"Na, its not that big of a deal." I looked to my side and saw the expression on Michael's face. He seemed bothered for some reason.

"Michael, is something bothering you?" I asked.

"Oh no I am fine!" He replied.

We walked a few more minutes and out of the corner of my eye I saw Joshua waiting for me under the cherry blossom tree. It surprised me. I didn't think that he would really be waiting fro me.

"Well I will see you guys soon!" I said.

"Where are you going?" asked Rachel.

"I said I would meet Joshua for lunch didn't I?"

"Do you mind if we come with you?" Rachel asked.

"Sure why not."

So I we all went to see Joshua. Once I got there he greeted me with another kiss on the hand.

"Hello Alice." Joshua said. "I see you brought our friends over with you."

"Do mind if they have lunch with us?" I could tell I was blushing.

"Sure I don't mind. I haven't introduced myself. I am Joshua." He looked towards Rachel and Michael. "You must be Rachel and Michael."

Neither of them responded.

"Well I am pleased to meet you. I have heard that you like art."

"Oh I don't really but Michael and Alice do!" Said Rachel in a excited mood.

"Oh isn't that interesting. I like art too. Maybe you guys can come over tonight to visit the art museum together."

"Oh I am sorry I cant I have something I have to do with my family tonight."

"Oh ok then well maybe Michael will be interested."

"Well why not, I will come along." Said Michael.

* * * * *

I got home and instantly went to my bedroom. I took another look at my drawing. It was a picture of the beach out my window. I was very proud of it the way I made the waves look so real. I began to put color to it. I used a series of blues and the sunset was a rainbow of colors. I always felt relaxed when I worked on my art pieces.

But all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain. I drop my paint brush is surprise. It was like a pain I never felt before. It felt like I was quickly getting taller and that something was growing out of my back.

I looked around and saw a thick lock of black and purple hair. I also saw a few black feathers fall to the ground. What was happening to me? Was this a random growths spurt? I ran down stairs to get help.

"Mom, grandpa!What's going on?" I gasped. I felt like I was becoming someone else.

"Oh it is happening!" My mom said joyfully.

"What? Help me! This is not a good time!" I could feel as if I was loosing control of my body.

"Don't worry, we will explain later just let what ever is happening happen." She said in a reassuring voice.

I started to panic and I then just let go. I felt my body move but I didn't want it to move. Almost as if I was two people.

"Is that you Alyssa?" my mom asked me.

Alyssa? What was she talking about? My name is Alice, I wanted to shout it but all that came out of my mouth was. "Yes this is Alyssa. Now what am I suppose to steal now?" and my voice sounded more mature and it was not my voice. I looked to my side and saw the black wings of an angel.

"It is a new beggining" Said Alyssa, or apperantly me.


	2. The first night

"Hello Alyssa" My mom said.

Did she just call me Alyssa? No I am Alice! I wanted to scream my name out, but it wouldn't come out.

"Yes this is Alyssa, and I will explain later." It sounded like it was in my head.

I looked around and saw me in the reflection of the TV, but I didn't look like me. I was taller and I had dark black and purple hair. My eyes weren't the soft blue that they use to be. They were dark.

"What is this?" I thought in my head.

"Alright Alyssa, Here is your objective." My grandpa said. "You are to go to the new art museum and steel the painting called Wings of Truth."

Steel? Is my grandpa nuts! The security is way to advanced there!

"That seems pretty easy." Alyssa said in a smirk voice. "I will be on my way!"

Wait! We can't steel that! Its wrong! We could get arrested. But no words came out.

"Calm down there. You will be just fine." Alyssa said annoyed.

"Can you read my mind?" I thought.

"You and me are the same person. So yes I can. And you can read mine."

"I still don't know what's going on?"

"You have been selected as my person. I will use your body because I don't have the strength to keep my own. I will disappear when the time is right."

"So your like a ghost or something?"

"No, I am an angel."

Then I felt a sudden rush of air. I looked around and saw wings coming out of my back. Then we flew out the window. I started to panic, but then I looked down and saw my house and the town. I looked up and saw the glittering stars.

"Have you ever flown before?" Asked Alyssa.

"No I haven't."

"Well you are now."

It was amazing. I wanted to draw a picture of it. The way the stars reflected off the ocean water was so stunning.

We flew for about 15 minutes. And then we landed on a roof.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are on the roof of the art museum."

I started to get nervous. I didn't think we were actually going to steel the Wings Of Truth. The wings of Truth wasn't a very popular painting. It had its own room and everything, but no one was interested. The reason why is because there didn't seem to be any emotion in it. I hadn't seen it before, but I really wanted to.

"Are you ready Alice?" Alyssa asked.

"Ready for what." I asked nervously.

"Oh you will see."

We suddenly fell down through an open window. The museum was 4 stories high and it was just a strait drop down. I noticed that Alyssa wasn't using her wings at all and that we were falling face first. Faster and Faster we went and we got closer to the ground every second.

"Are you stupid! Fly!" I yelled.

"Why, are you scared?"

"Yes I am!"

"Humph, I would think you would have more confidence in me." Alyssa said in a sarcastic voice and a laugh.

Then we came to a complete stop with our face inches from the granite ground.

"Holly crap!" I yelled. "You almost killed me!"

"If I killed you I would be lost forever. Don't be so silly."

Alyssa stood up and the wings disappeared back into our back. It was a creepy feeling. We looked around and saw nobody around. We looked to our other side and saw the painting.

It was my first time seeing it. It was made of the colors of black and white. In it was a person kneeling in snow looking strait forward. Her eyes looked cloudy and as if she was drained of every feeling in her body. In the snow were three black feathers and one white feather.

"This painting didn't use to look so emotionless." Alyssa said in a soft voice. "It use to be filled with many emotions including sadness, happiness and joy."

"Why do we have to steel it?" I asked

"Because there is a demon in it. That is why it looks so emotionless and that it has no color. Every visitor that looks into the eyes of this painting will feel sadness and sorrow. If we do not remove the demon from this painting then It could create a evil we have never seen before."

There was a moment of silence, until we heard footsteps. We quickly grabbed the painting off the wall and hid behind a piller.

"These paintings are really extraordinary, but there is one that really stumps me. It is called The Wings Of Truth."

"I know that voice." I said. "It is Joshua."

"We have to get rid of him!" Said Alyssa.

Joshua walked through the doors that lead into the room. Behind him was Michael. They both stood dumb founded and surprised that the painting was gone.

"Some one has to tell the guards!" Yelled Michael.

I felt my body run across the room over to Joshua.

"You came here at the wrong time." Alyssa said and she knocked Joshua in the head making him fall to the ground unconscious.

"No don't hurt them!" I yelled. I knew that Michael was confused and afraid.

"They will report us Alice!"

"No please they are my friends!"

Alyssa paused. "Oh so this is the guy you have been falling for." She said in a strange tone.

"What do you mean? You could hear my thoughts then too?"

"Yes of course, but I couldn't see the people you were thinking of. Now I know." She said. "Hm…lets make this interesting."

"What are you going to do?"

"You will see."

"No wait stop! Don't hurt him!"

"I am not going to hurt him fool, I am going to mess with him." She gave a chuckle.

"No, no, please!"

We started walking over to Michael. I was getting nervous. Alyssa put the painting next to the wall. She got closer and closer to him and he didn't move.

"What are you doing to him?"

She didn't say anything.

"Stop! Stop!"

Then she pressed our lips against Michaels. I started to panic because I couldn't control my body. Then I felt, happy and warm. It was pleasant in a way. Alyssa wouldn't stop, but I didn't want her to.

Then I heard footsteps and Alyssa quickly grabbed the painting and flew away. I managed to get a last look at Michael and he looked very confused.

I couldn't believe myself. I kissed Michael, my best friend in the whole world. It was unbelievable. I felt differently about him now. Something I never felt before.

It was the first night, and It had been a very interesting night.


End file.
